


Midnight Talk

by Sonnenscheinchen1986



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Sexting, attentive first officer, everybody loves her nightie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenscheinchen1986/pseuds/Sonnenscheinchen1986
Summary: One of their talks around midnight. On her Birthday. On their PADDs.





	Midnight Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/gifts).



> Special thanks to Caladeniablue for her wonderful beta and Blackvelvet42 who inspired me to do this whole fic-thing.

One of those evenings.  
Damn, it was almost twenty-three hundred hours. She was still working, trying to find a solution for a mechanical problem on the EPS relays that even B‘Elanna hadn’t figured out yet. Kathryn had been awake for too many hours, her eyes burning from springing from one screen to another. The tension in her shoulders had gone up to her head, clenching a pain in the center of her brain which hurt like hell. She really should call it a night and continue tomorrow.

Back in her quarters, she changed her uniform into something more comfortable and slowly let her exhausted body sink into the couch, and closed her eyes. She rubbed the center of her nose trying desperately to get rid of the headache. And the still unsolved problem.

Just a moment passed when her eyes snapped opened, an incoming idea building inside her head.  
But the solution was on the riskier side.  
So there was one person she wanted to talk about it first.

Her hand wandered to the comm badge, then she stopped right before touching the metal. It was already late and she knew his shift had ended hours ago. He deserved some rest.  
She hadn’t even seen him today, too busy tackling the mechanical malfunctions.

“Computer, locate Commander Chakotay.”

“Commander Chakotay is in his quarters.”

He would most probably be asleep by now.  
She took a PADD and typed a message to her first officer that he would see when he woke up.  
She hesitated when her finger was about to press the send button. It hurt a bit that he had forgotten which day it was, but she couldn’t blame him with all the stress of what had happened in Engineering.

So there was another reason she wanted to talk to someone desperately, as melancholy rose in her mind.  
She deleted the report she was going to send him, and wrote: “Are you awake?”

Her finger did not hesitate this time.

He answered immediately. “Good evening Captain, how can I help you?”

“I‘m sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t. Any luck with the burned out plasma relays?“

“B‘Elanna did her best, but we haven’t found out where the overloads come from as yet.”

“And now the Captain is working on that problem until the early hours, ignoring the pain between her shoulders and an upcoming headache and the fact that she really should get some rest to go on tomorrow with a refreshed mind?”

A smile built up on her lips that made its whole way up to her tired eyes.  
It was the first time today that she had smiled.  
She felt her grin fade.

He knew her so well, but his answer was daring.  
Stubborn as she was, there was no way she let any other subordinate talk to her like this.  
But, something she would never admit to herself, he was a special person to her.  
And he was absolutely right too. She was tired and needed to relax.

So just to brighten up the last hours of this meaningful day she decided to start a more sassy conversation, the reason why she contacted him already forgotten.

“Always caring about the wellbeing of his Captain. And yes, that‘s exactly what I am feeling now. Any suggestions?”

“I’ll be pleased to help you in any capacity.”

“I remember some very attentive Commander who magically can erase the tension in my shoulders by giving incredible neck rubs. I really could use one of those right now.“

This time there was no answer.

She felt herself slump. Damn, she had gone too far!  
The memory of that evening on a planet too many lightyears away had often crossed her mind over the past few years. She just couldn’t forget it. 

But they had both decided not to explore their shared feelings once back on Voyager. There were more important things to face: get the crew home; no distractions; duty foremost.  
Moreover the thought of losing him when he was under her command made her–

A beep on the PADD interrupted her thoughts.

“I never forgot that evening, Kathryn.”

Long pause again. She held her breath. Then another message popped up.

“So if I‘d touch your tensed shoulders right now, feeling your sore muscles slowly fade away as I lightly draw my hands along your neck, would I feel the fabric of your uniform under my fingers?”

She swallowed hard. Did her first officer just wanted to find out what she wore?

She wasn’t sure if she should get any further. Admittedly it was her who had started this game, and had begun, somehow, to enjoy.  
One more message and she would stop this dangerous behavior of hers.

“You would feel bare skin and the two shoulder straps of my nightgown.”

He sent another message.  
“So you are telling me you just wear a nightgown? Nothing else?“

“Nothing else…”

“Kathryn. How in the names of all Spirits am I now supposed to go to sleep? Knowing you sit meters away from my quarters like this… with just one wall between us.“

“In my quarters, I am often in comfy clothes, you just don´t see it.”

“I know, I frequently imagine you like this since we returned from New Earth“  
There was a small pause, then he continued:  
„I´m sorry!”

“Don´t be! I also guess there´s a very handsome body beneath that uniform you wear.”

Was she really complimenting him for his sexy appearance? She had to stop. Right now…

He answered again.

“So if my hands were to work down your tensed neck and gently made their way along the warm skin of your shoulders.“  
Another pause.  
„and if I tenderly brushed your soft hair away.“  
This time, Kathryn sighed audibly. The man was making her all tense again.  
„Would you allow my thumbs to slowly push those interfering straps and let me slide them down to have better access to that beautiful back of yours, trying my best to relax it?”

The imagination of him sitting so close behind her doing exactly this made her shiver.  
She remembered his big and protective hands on her shoulders, as if it was yesterday.

Sometimes late at night, when it was hard for her to fall asleep, feeling a physical need bubbling to the surface, she imagined him touching her everywhere.  
And watching these talented fingers slowly gliding up and down the console near her command chair on the bridge really didn´t help push those fantasies away….

She had no idea what to answer, but she really needed to bring an end to this conversation. The longing grew with every message they exchanged, and it would not take much for her to succumb to Chakotay‘s soft words.

“I guess my back also needs a good rub.”

“I see. I might be able to help there too.  
Next I get rid of that satin fabric and let it glide down your arms to your hands and it drops in your lap.  
I would be aware of that sweet and delicious scent of your skin I smelled so often the last years when you were standing so close to me. It always makes my head dizzy. And I would´t be able to continue on the massage for very long.”

“Really?” she simply asked.

“Do you realise what you are doing to me, Kathryn?”

“What I do to you? It´s your words that make me want to do things I really shouldn´t. Chakotay, what are we doing?”

It was as if he had not read her question. Or as if he did not want to answer it.  
“By now, you’ve let your nightie slide down your beautiful body so that your hands can freely reach for your breasts to cup them lightly.”

As her thoughts drifted away, her hands shyly took off her sleeping garment and her fingers began to touch her neck. Just with two fingertips she followed her way down between her collarbone and let her fingers dive in between her two breasts.  
Her nipples were hard in an instant as she touched them. A quiet moan escaped from her lips when another beep showed a new message from him.

“Imagine my hands following the path your fingertips are taking now. They slowly caress every inch of your perfect breasts. I can’t resist any longer as your body leans close to mine and you give me perfect access to your neck. I place a feather light kiss on it.  
Then moving my mouth the way up to your ear, I whisper your name in a low voice.”

He paused, ever the considerate and kind man he was, obviously waiting for her consent to continue. She was well past stopping now.

An overwhelming feeling of lust build up inside her by the image of this strong hot body pressed against hers. She could smell his spicy scent in her nose, feel his lips delicately touch her heated skin.  
She just sent a “Go on!”

“All I can think about is to make you mine completely. Lighten your burdens by taking control of your body and soul.  
Seeing you part your lips drives me insane.  
I don’t lose one moment and embrace your glistening mouth with mine, finally tasting the sweetness of your delicious lips. And their taste of honey goes beyond all the fantasies I ever had about them!“

Before Kathryn had time to react, his words spilled over the screen again.

„My heart jumps as you respond to my tender kiss and your tongue asks for an entrance. Placing one hand to your face to lead you even closer, I make you forget about everything around you.  
As your pulse increases, your hunger grows and when I slowly turn you around you see pure passion in my eyes.“

She put her fingers to her lips, wishing them bruised by bis mouth instead.

„While we deepen our kissing I pull you on my lap and press your perfect shaped bottom closer to me. You can feel my arousal between your thighs and it puts a shiver down your body.“

Kathryn waited for more, but his next sentence was not what she was expecting.

„Still there?”

“Yes!”

“Should I stop?”

“Don’t you dare Chakotay!”

His words were turning her on mercilessly! Little drops of sweat built on her forehead as her hands wandered between her shuddering legs. She found herself being so wet down at her center and massaged her sweetest spot. The PADD in her other hand was shaking, her head drifting away every second by the marvellous sensations she was giving herself.  
Desperately waiting for him to go on she stared back on the screen.  
Another message came in.

“Are you touching yourself right now?”

“Yes”

“My hands caress every inch of your inner thighs. I kiss my way along your heated skin until I reach that perfection of your femininity. All of my clear thoughts fade away when you finally let me taste you!

Taking my time, my greedy tongue slide up and down your folds with broad strokes, relentlessly bringing you higher. I hear you gasp louder and louder, and the sound brings me near the edge. Your legs spread even wider to give me better access, and you utter some very erotic sounds.  
And as I lick my way up and down merciless, again and again, quicker every time-”

She was so close! Oh he really knew what he was doing, what he was writing!  
She couldn’t hold her PADD anymore. It fell to the floor.  
There was no return now. Her last time had been too long ago to stop now.  
Her entire body trembled, her fingers flooded by the moisture of her arousal. A moan escaped her mouth a little too loud. She knew how thin the walls between their quarters were.

The vision of Chakotay’s head being busy right where she wanted, and oh those engaging lips paired with his talented tongue- 

Her climax hit her with full force, and she screamed out his name.

When she opened her eyes and looked through sweaty strands of her auburn hair, her headache had disappeared, her muscles were relaxed and her whole being felt light and happy.

She reached for the PADD. There was a message.

“That was the most beautiful sound I ever heard through these thin walls” it said.

She felt warmth coming to her face, and the start of a broad coy smile.

“This was very intense!” she wrote back.

“So I did a good job?”

“An excellent job. You really know how to make your captain relax.“

On typing the word ‚captain‘, a pang of guilt hit her. What was she thinking?  
She should have stopped well before when the first lines of their erotic conversation had started.  
Regret was already building up deep inside her.

As if he knew she was struggling with what had just happened, he texted her in an instant.

“I will never mention our little PADD conversation again, and what happened this evening won‘t affect our professional relationship in any way.  
It´s a gift I willingly gave you and you don´t have to give me anything in return.”

The heaviness left her heart. „Thank you.”

“Anytime again, Kathryn! It‘s the least I can do on this special day. Happy Birthday!”

He hadn’t forgotten after all. A single tear made its way down to the ground when she closed her eyes and fell asleep that night, fulfilled.  
Maybe one day, she could give him something back. But for now, she would take this man for what he was – a very precious gift!


End file.
